Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a mobile terminal using a double touch gesture.
Discussion of the Background
A terminal may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may also be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. Further, the terminal include various diversified functions including voice communication, text messaging, sending emails, capturing videos, reproducing a music or video file, a game, and receiving a broadcast.
A user can also control the different terminal functions through touch actions performed on the display. For example, a user can zoom in or out on contents using a pinch zoom in or a pinch zoom out gesture. However, the gestures used for controlling the mobile terminal are limited.